


House of Cards

by Invincible_Voldemort



Series: Percabeth as Parents [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabeth Chase is an angel, Anxiety, Cheating, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Jason Grace feels helpless, M/M, Original Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Child(ren) - Freeform, Parents!Percabeth, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Percy Jackson-Centric, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Romance, jercy - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: "I loved her so much. I still love her so much, but… I'm not in love with her anymore."Percy Jackson has it all: a loving fiancée and a wonderful boyfriend. He knew he was being selfish. He knew he had to let one go. When Annabeth drops the happy news of her pregnancy, Percy knows its only a matter of time before his carefully built house of cards falls apart in his hands. Lot of fluff, angst, family, and hurt/comfort.Or,In which, Percy has everything and then, maybe, nothing.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth as Parents [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on FFN. 
> 
> I haven't written a story in 4 years now, and I didn't think I'd be writing again. But with this quarantine going on…I was inspired to write some fluffy angst or maybe it's angsty fluff. 
> 
> I understand Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty, but I hope you take the premise of this story with a grain of salt given that it is an AU. This includes any creative liberties I took with the characters' personalities.

Δ

The blond propped himself on one arm as he let his free hand roam through the wild, untamed curls of his lover's dark hair. In response, the other man moved in closer, snuggling against the blond's bare chest while tracing patterns with his finger lightly.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jason murmured softly, trying to move away from his boyfriend's hold to read his expression.

The other man simply groaned, and with a petulant shake of his head, inched closer to Jason. He threw his arm around the latter as he mumbled, "I really don't want to talk about this now, Jace…"

Jason would have smiled at his boyfriend's childish antics if the topic weren't so serious. He pushed him away firmly, trying to keep him at an arm's distance. However, he finally offered a tired smile when the other man planted his face on the bed while using his arm to drag Jason closer.

"Perce— "

The other man finally turned, meeting the serious expression on the younger man's face with one of his own.

"I— I'm afraid," Percy started, looking at his fingers with sudden interest.

Jason gently tilted his boyfriend's chin up with the tips of his fingers, lightly running his fingers over the dark morning stubble, "I know, love. But you owe her your honesty. We owe her our honesty. She's your best friend."

"I know… I know. That's exactly why I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt her. Gods, Jace, she's going to hate me so much. She means so much to… I— " Percy broke off as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he willed himself to control the sob that was trying to break out. He took futile efforts to steady himself with deep, long breaths.

Jason gently cupped the back of his boyfriend's head, pressing him closer as the tears finally racked through the older man's body. He used both his arms to wrap around latter as the wet tears fell on his bare chest, "Love, I will support you no matter your decision. But, I think it would be best to tell her the truth. Now. The longer we put this off, the more hurt she will be."

"How are you so calm?" Percy muttered as the tears abated momentarily. This time, he was the one to initiate the distance between the lovers as he stood up. His voice rose in intensity as he felt a fresh wave of panic and anxiety hit him all at once. "How— how can you be so calm?!"

Jason didn't flinch as he took Percy's shaking hands in his own in an attempt to calm the older man down. He opened his mouth, trying to decide what he wanted to say. "I'm not," he began quietly. "I'm not calm. I feel guilty. No, I don't feel guilty. I am guilty. This inner turmoil has been haunting me for weeks. Hell, it's been there since the beginning, since this started. But, Perce, it'll do me no good if I fell apart. Nor you. I don't want to do that to you. I've already done so much damage, and the least I could do is be strong for you. Perce, it's so hard. I want to be strong, but I hate myself so much…"

Jason's voice caught a little at the end. Percy noticed, despite the anxiety filling every corner of his body. He knelt back down on the bed, cupping the younger man's face in his palms. Wordlessly, he kissed the crown of the blond's head and leaned back with a soft smile on his face.

As he stared at the blond man in front of him, Percy shook his head fondly, "You've been too good to me. The both of you… I don't deserve either of you."

Jason looked up with barely subdued anger, "Perseus Jackson…don't you dare say that. You deserve all the happiness in the world. After all that you've done, you more than anyone else on this planet deserve happiness."

"She does too, Jace. She deserves more happiness than I do. Gods, what have I done?" Percy moaned softly as he covered his face with his hands. "I loved her so much. I still love her so much, but…"

"But?" Jason prompted, knowing the answer already. Afterall, that was what had led to the position they were currently in.

"I'm not in love with her anymore," Percy whispered, the words barely intelligible.

"That's why you need to tell her. If you think she deserves all the happiness in the world, you need to tell her the truth. She'll be hurt, but it will be less painful than if she found out on her own. And trust me, Percy, she will find out."

"I can't— " Percy trembled, "I know— I know that I am a coward…" Percy raised his hand to prevent Jason from objecting to his last comment. "I am a coward, and I am greedy. But, I just can't…"

"Love…I love Annabeth too. She's been like a sister to me for the last ten years. More of a sister than Thalia has been. I deserve Tartarus for what I have done to her and your relationship. I can't stand there and pretend like I'm okay when I feel guilty every time I see her. Guilty because I am fucking her fiancé behind her back!"

Percy winced at Jason's crude word choice, knowing that the younger man rarely used such language unless he was upset. Jason's chest heaved up and down once he had finished speaking, his body trembling in disgust towards himself.

Percy knew that this had to stop. In protecting himself, he was hurting the two people most dear to him. He told himself he was doing this to protect Annabeth, but even he knew how hollow those lies fell to his ear.

He cocooned Jason in the comforters of the bed, before the lowering the both of them gently back on to the mattress. Percy swung his leg over the younger man as he snuggled up against his neck. "I'm sorry, love." He felt Jason's breathing slow down to a more regular pace. "I'll tell her. I can't string her along like this. I can't string you along like this because of my cowardice." He placed a small peck at the base of Jason's neck before, noticing that the younger man had fallen asleep. Percy welcomed the sleepiness he was beginning to feel, an attempt to block out this early morning dread he was feeling.

"I owe this to the both of you," he mumbled before succumbing to the sleepiness.

Δ

Percy ran his fingers through his disheveled hair when he woke up again. He attempted combing it to the side to no avail. He picked up the discarded white, formal shirt from the floor before putting it back on. Fortunately, there weren't many creases. He sauntered around lazily before trying to fit his leg through the pants that had been thrown carelessly on the TV in a hasty moment the previous night.

Snapping his watch back on his wrist, Percy gave a quick look around Jason's bedroom before entering the kitchen.

"Morning," Jason grinned cheerfully. Percy glanced, pausing for a moment as his eyes raked over the figure in front of him appreciatively. He noted that the younger man was only wearing his boxers.

"Good morning," Percy responded, pressing a kiss on his cheek while cupping one hand on the younger man's ass. "Blueberry pancakes?"

"What else?" Jason flashed him a grin as he flipped over the pancake on the griddle.

After finishing breakfast, Jason ushered Percy out the door, insisting he would be late for work if he lingered longer. However, he didn't let him go without a kiss on the lips, a silent promise that everything would be alright.

Percy checked his phones for any missed calls or messages. There had been exactly two missed calls and a single message. All three from the same person.

The message stared back at him, hauntingly. _Where are you?_

He noted the time that the messages and calls had come in. 1:30 AM last night. While his phone had been on silent last night, he distinctly recalled how vocal the man underneath him had been in bed at that time.

Δ

Since this affair had begun seven months ago, Percy had been extremely careful in how he had proceeded. He hadn't given Annabeth any reason to be suspicious. He was ever the doting fiancé, or at least he played the part well enough. The couple had been engaged for about a year and a half. He still loved her. There was no doubt

When they had gotten engaged, they had been happy. After knowing each other for 12 years, the golden couple was finally happily engaged. He had been so happy, or so he thought. But as the weeks continued, he found himself lacking something he couldn't pinpoint exactly. Annabeth hadn't changed, but the way he looked at her had changed. The girl with whom he had gone to Tartarus and back was no longer the shining beacon of light he had come to associate her with. It had faded to a dull light in the background. Still there but not in the foreground.

They still playfully bantered, went on dates, cuddled next to one another to watch movies, and even slept together on the same bed. Nothing had changed…outwardly.

Annabeth was intelligent. Percy knew she had noticed the change in him, his inward retreat one might call it. She had brought up the changes in Percy a few times.

Δ

_"Are you okay, Percy?" she asked gently one night as they were lying on the couch, the sound of the TV buzzing in the background. Her palm enclosing his hand as her thumb gently rubbed circles into his hand_

_"Hmm?" he muttered sleepily._

_"You've been a bit distant lately."_

_Percy knew he had been distant, but he was trying… really trying to make her not notice._

_He moved to face her as he used one hand to gently caress her face, pushing back an errant blonde curl._

_"You know, you can tell me anything," she continued hesitantly, almost as if she was unsure that he would want to confide in her. "I'm here for you."_

_"I know, Wise Girl," he responded. "I love you. Everything's fine."_

Δ

_The next time she brought it up, a few weeks after the first time, she was more insistent._

_"I don't know what you want me to say, Annabeth," Percy sighed in frustration._

_"Talk to me. Speak to me. Tell me what's wrong," she demanded, her expression dull and not matching the tone of her words as her gray eyes looked on despondently. "You aren't the same. You used to be so cheerful."_

_"Well Annabeth, people fucking grow up! I'm not going to be the same immature teenager that I was," he growled before turning to leave the room._

_She stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist. His anger vanished as quickly as it had come, a deep sense of sorrow at taking out his frustrations on her. This wasn't fair. They had been together through so much. He couldn't blame his emptiness on her._

_"I just feel like I'm in a funk," he finally confided as she wrapped her arms around him as they sat down on their bed. "I don't know how to describe it or what caused it. I just don't know…"_

_"Percy, I understand..." she trailed off._

_He felt himself grow skeptical, although he didn't show it to her._

_She continued, "A few months after we started college, I felt really empty. Everything was fine on the outside, but I didn't know what was wrong. It felt like I was in the vast emptiness of Tartarus again. I didn't know what to do. There would be days where I would just wish things would end. I didn't know who to talk to since you were on the other side of the country. I almost approached my mother but knew she would just scoff and dismiss me for being mentally weak."_

_Annabeth's carefully built façade had slipped, and Percy felt the guilt rushing out. How had he not noticed his girlfriend had been going through such a rough time? Gods, was he shit boyfriend._

_Annabeth noticed the look of consternation on his face as she rushed to comfort him, "No, no Percy, this isn't your fault. I didn't want to burden you with what was going on. You finally had a chance to live your life, and I didn't want to hurt you."_

_The look of dismay remained on Percy's face, "Wise Girl." He felt a rush of love towards the blonde woman in front of him. "You're so brave. So strong…how did I not notice? Why didn't you tell me? I should have been there for you. Gods, I am a colossal fuckup. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_She just smiled sadly, "Seaweed Brain, I know what it's like because I've been there. You know what helped me pull through? You." She poked his chest lightly. "Even though you weren't physically by my side, thinking about what we had been through and how much of our future we had ahead of us made me pull through. I knew I didn't suffer all this time just to become a shell. I knew I had my future with you to look forward to."_

_Percy didn't know how to respond to that. How was he going to explain the emptiness he felt was in their relationship? He gently pressed a kissed to her lips which Annabeth responded to, a bit more passionately than him._

_She didn't bring it up again, just offering reassuring smiles every time he was glum. So, he kept hoping… praying that what he was doing by not fully confiding in her was not wrong and wasn't hurting her._

Δ

A few months after these confrontations, he had seen Jason again. It had been a few years since they had last met, with the younger man living in California. Jason had broken up with Piper months ago and had relocated to New York. It wasn't that they hadn't thought to keep in touch, but with finishing up college and then grad school, it was seldom that they had the time to talk.

They had gone to the bar, and one thing led to another. The next morning, Percy had found himself tangled in Jason's sheets. Percy guiltily made the walk of shame back to his shared apartment with Annabeth. It was then he realized that Annabeth was on a business trip with her architecture firm in Chicago. The guilt dissipated ever so slightly when he realized he hadn't been found out.

What was meant to be a one-time dalliance with Jason soon became a regular occurrence. Every time Annabeth was on a trip, he made a trip to the other man's apartment. He often made excuses himself, claiming he had his own work trips and happy hours to attend.

It wasn't love at first sight, or first re-encounter in this case, with Jason. No. Not after he had been in love with Annabeth for over 10 years. But slowly, as the weeks changed to months, that beacon of light in his mind had become brighter again. However, it no longer represented the blonde-haired woman but the blond-haired man.

Annabeth hadn't commented on the change in mood this time. Maybe it was because he truly was happier again and he showed that. Maybe she thought he had finally managed to throw off the funk he had been.

With Jason around, his mood had changed substantially around everyone. Annabeth included. He became happier, and in turn, it felt like his relationship with Annabeth had mended too. No, he wasn't delusional. He knew he wasn't in love with her anymore, but she was no longer that emptiness. She was still a part of him. She was still his best friend. And so, they continued on as always, him playing the role of the attentive fiancé.

Δ

He unlocked their apartment door with a sense of foreboding, later that afternoon. Percy snuck inside tentatively, hanging his keys up.

"Wise Girl," he called out.

There was no response. Percy checked the calendar they had hung up on the wall. Noting the date, he realized that she was at a work dinner party.

A thinly veiled sense of relief as he sprawled himself on the couch. After he had seen the message this morning, he had quickly typed back a pathetic excuse about going out to happy hour with his coworkers and crashing at a friend's place after being too drunk. His phone had also gone dead in this scenario.

She had replied with a text saying that she had been worried and was happy that he was alright. She had called Sally as well, but the older woman had heard nothing about her son's whereabouts either. A crushing sense of guilt squeezed his heart when he finally noticed another missed voicemail, from his mother this time, had also been left. He noticed that this sense of guilt was a common occurrence these days. He had to tell Annabeth soon, before the weight of his infidelity threatened to crush him like heavens on Atlas's shoulders.

Δ

After a sleepless night the previous night with Jason, Percy hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep until he woke up to Annabeth gently shaking him awake.

"Perce— "

He winced at the sound of the affectionate name, remembering last night. Falling asleep on the couch had caused an irritating crick in his neck.

Annabeth gave him a fond smile, "Let's get you to bed."

He watched in surprise as she helped him get up, wondering what he had done to deserve such affection and devotion.

"What time is it?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's 11 PM," she responded as they made their way to the bedroom. She began gently unbuttoning his shirt to help him into his sleepwear.

He stopped her gently, grasping her wrist, "Annabeth… I'm…"

"Perce, I know you're tired, and I'm tired too."

She was tired. Percy hadn't seen it before, but with the dark circles under her eyes…she looked beyond exhausted. She almost looked unhealthy.

"Don't worry, we're not having sex tonight," she smiled teasingly.

Percy ignored the statement, focusing on her instead, "Why do you look so tired? Are you not eating properly?"

His serious tone forced her to drop her smile, "I just wasn't feeling well earlier. Nothing to worry about."

"Wise Girl," he stressed the pet name, "I am your fiancé. It's my job to worry about you. Please tell me what's wrong?" he implored, pulling her to sit down on his lap so that he could look at her face closer. His eyes darted all over face. He noticed the weariness on her face as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Seaweed Brain," she responded airily, his proximity affecting her greatly and causing her to flush. She cleared her throat before moving back a little, "It's nothing. Just some stress at work causing me to feel a little sick."

She brought her hands to his face and kissed him deeply. Percy leaned into the kiss despite himself, responding with equal fervor. His arms unknowingly snaking around her waist. He groaned as she moved on his lap, feeling the heat spread through his groin.

"I'm alright," she declared as she climbed off his lap. "Let's go to the park tomorrow. It's Saturday, and it's been a while since we've been to Central Park."

Percy fell back on the bed, with his legs dangling off the end, as he watched her get up to change. He might not be in love with her anymore, but that didn't detract from the fact that she was an attractive woman.

Well, fuck. His life was spiraling, and he had absolutely no control.

Δ

The next morning, Percy found himself watching Annabeth again. This time, she was bundling up herself in a thick coat with mittens and pom pom hat. She looked utterly kissable. He leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

She flashed him a sweet smile as he chuckled, "Don't you think you're overdressed? We're not even halfway through fall."

"Seaweed Brain, you might be a New Yorker, but I am not," she stuck her tongue out petulantly. The childish behavior brought a smile to his face.

"Alright, alright," he put his hands up in surrender for a second before gently bopping her nose. He swung his arm around her shoulder as they headed out the door.

Δ

Hours later, Percy found himself sitting next to Annabeth on one of the many benches in Central Park. He noted the exhaustion on her face as she drank her water. He leaned his head on her shoulder while taking her free hand in his hands.

"You okay, Perce?"

"I should be asking you that," he grumbled.

"Let's get dinner," she said cheerily. "I'm starving." She sprung up from the seat, dragging Percy off from the bench.

"Annabeth, I don't wanna get up…"

"Get your lazy ass up now, Percy. Stop acting like an old man."

"I am 26 years old. I am an old man!"

"Yes, you're practically a senior citizen. Now, come on, old man. I might actually die from how hungry I am," she linked their arms as they made their way to a nearby café to grab dinner. He remembered it as the Italian café they had frequented often in grad school.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked her quietly.

Annabeth nodded in agreement; her excitement was suddenly subdued. "I thought it might be nice to visit a place that we spent so countless hours in. It was nice, y'know? When we were grad students, this place was our little escape. I felt a bit nostalgic." She ended softly.

She pulled him inside the door, the bell on top of the door jingling as they entered. Percy breathed a sigh of gratitude after escaping the biting wind of the cold fall day. He might have teased Annabeth earlier, but he regretted not following her example.

When Percy ordered a spiked mulled apple cider, Annabeth opted for a hot chocolate. He raised an eyebrow at her choice. She simply grinned back.

After the paninis placed in front of them had been finished and the plates cleared, Annabeth made no move to stand up, "Let's just sit for a while."

So, they sat, enjoying the silence. Percy stared at Annabeth. This was becoming another common occurrence in the last two days. He wasn't sure if it was the guilt, but he knew he had to tell her. But after the beautiful day they had just spent together, he didn't want to ruin it. Not today. Tomorrow, he promised himself.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as she reached across the table to take his hands in her own. She had a slight, almost shy, smile on her face.

"Percy, I haven't been truthful to you," she began hesitantly.

Percy suddenly became alert. Was this it? Was she going to tell him that she knew? That she knew about his infidelity?

"I know I told you I was sick because of the stress from work, but that's not true," she continued, still hesitant as she was judging his reaction.

The breath he was holding escaped. He focused back on Annabeth as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

"I know we haven't talked about this, and I thought it would be years before this happened…" she responded, tears threatening to fall.

"Annabeth," Percy was worried, his heart beating faster than he thought possible. "Wise Girl, what's going on? Why are you crying?" He reached up to wipe away the tears falling down her face.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm so happy. This is our 'something permanent,'" she said as his hand stiffened against her face. "I'm really, really happy, Percy."

She sniffled before pausing. Her smile radiant as she said, "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad, Perce!"

Δ

Jason took one look at the tears in his boyfriend's eyes before pulling him into his embrace. He closed the front door behind him with his foot as he took the sobbing man to the couch. He didn't say anything, knowing that Percy would explain when he was ready. The sobs emanating from the older man seemed endless, tugging at Jason's heartstrings. He wanted to comfort him, but he didn't know how. He felt helpless as Percy's tears began to wet his shirt.

Had Percy finally told Annabeth? Is that what caused this?

Jason settled for pulling Percy closer to his chest and began planting soft kisses on to the latter's messy curls. He didn't know how much later it had been, but the sobs had begun to cease and had been reduced to sniffling. Percy finally looked up. His eyes were completely bloodshot.

Percy spoke without prompting, "I deserve the Fields of Punishment."

Jason blinked at the unexpected statement. He knew Percy had been hard on himself when he had left Friday morning, but he hadn't thought Percy would have sunk back into this again so quickly.

"Did you tell Annab— " he began. This had to be the only explanation, right?

"No," Percy interrupted him quickly, his voice taking on a strange tone. "I didn't tell her."

Jason just looked at him incomprehensibly.

"She said she was a little over two months along," Percy continued.

Jason was still confused. He knew if he thought about it a bit more, he'd understand what Percy was talking about. But, as his heart began to race, he didn't want to jump to conclusions. He wanted Percy to tell him. He needed Percy to tell him. The older man continued without noticing the turmoil going inside Jason. Why would he notice Jason's turmoil after all? His entire world was falling apart.

"I can't abandon her. She can't be abandoned again. I promised her that that would never happen to her again," Percy's voice lowered in despair as he rambled incoherently. "I can't, especially now…"

"Percy, love, I need you to tell me. What happened?"

"She's pregnant," Percy whispered softly, curling in on himself as though speaking the words out loud terrified him.

"Gods," Jason breathed out. He felt as though his breath had been knocked out. Never had he anticipated this possibility.

"I can't leave them," Percy choked out. "I don't want to do that. I don't want to be like my dad. I refuse to be like my dad. I want to be there for my child."

"What are you going to do?" Jason inched closer to the terrified man until their thighs were touching.

"I don't know," Percy admitted. His worlds were garbled with his face now in his hands. He rubbed his hands up and down his face, his black hair sticking in every direction. "I am a complete disaster."

"No, Perce…"

Percy looked up, "I know what I want though. It's selfish, but I don't know what else to do. I want my child. I don't want to leave Annabeth. And, you… I need you." He said the last statement while staring directly into the blue eyes of his lover.

That's all Jason needed to capture Percy's lips with his own, eliciting a low moan from the latter. Percy pushed him backwards while maintaining the lip-lock as the pair made their way to Jason's bed, their clothes quickly discarded in the hallway.

Later that night, after the bliss of their intimate act had faded, Percy laid in bed, watching Jason fast asleep beside him. His thoughts wandered back to last night.

Δ

_"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad, Perce!"_

_As soon as Annabeth had uttered those words, Percy felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was distraught. This couldn't be happening. Not now. It was going to be difficult enough to leave Annabeth, one of the most precious people in his life. But now this, a baby? The rage overtook him for a moment, wanting to curse the gods. However, they were not to be blamed. This was entirely on him._

_He managed to pull himself together in front of Annabeth's uncertain, searching eyes. After all, he had become an expert actor these past few months. He glanced at their connected hands, giving it a gentle squeeze._

_Deep down, underneath the overwhelming sense of despair taking over almost every nook and corner, he felt another emotion fighting back, trying not to be snuffed out of existence: love._

_Love for his unborn child. A few years ago, this had been his dream. To start a family with Annabeth. While his feelings towards Annabeth had shifted, he felt an immense gratitude towards the young woman in front of him. She had given him, despite his shortcomings, one of his deepest desires. A child of his own._

_He took one look at his fiancée's worried glance as she fiddled with her engagement ring. He couldn't do this to her now. Nor ever. She was expecting a response from him, the father of her child. He leaned across the table and kissed her on the lips affectionately. The gesture was sincere. All the appreciation he felt for the gift she had given him, he poured into the kiss._

_When they had returned to their apartment, he reached his hand out hesitantly towards her. Annabeth seemed to understand what he wanted, leading his hand towards her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but knowing his child was in there was enough to overcome Percy with emotions. He collapsed onto the floor in front of her. His tears soaked on to her shirt as his face pressed up against her stomach. She gently kneaded her fingers through his untamed curls._

_"I love you so much," Percy whispered, the statement directed both at his child and the woman embracing him. "I love you both so much."_

Δ

The next few weeks went by quickly. Percy accompanied Annabeth to all her doctor's appointments. They went shopping together for the baby. For once in the last few months, he didn't need to act. He didn't need to play the role of the doting father. He was so in love with the little person that was part him and part Annabeth. He often found himself often laying his head next to the emerging swell on Annabeth's stomach, one hand laying protectively over the life inside. Annabeth would look on with love, wondering how she had been blessed with such a devoted partner. A partner who would make such a wonderful father.

Annabeth's legs were sprawled on top of Percy's thighs as they sat on the couch together to watch Netflix. Annabeth had chosen American Horror Story for tonight's binge-watching session.

Percy winced as a particularly gruesome scene had shown up. While Percy had seen more than his fair share of violence, he had never really gotten immune to it.

"Why do you enjoy watching these shows?" he asked. He didn't pause massaging a stubborn knot in Annabeth's foot. She sighed in relief as he dug in with more pressure.

Annabeth then shrugged her shoulders, "The intrigue, I guess?"

"The intrigue?" he threw back with an unconvinced look.

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain, do I need a reason to enjoy the show?" she smiled at the end to let him know that she was only teasing.

He pinched her leg playfully in response. She retaliated by using her foot to smack him in the chest. Percy put his hand over where she had kicked him, "You wound me too much, Wise Girl."

"Shut up, Percy," she groaned.

She readjusted herself such that her back was now resting on his chest. Percy encircled her with his arms. With one hand, he expertly rolled up her shirt, allowing her bump to be exposed. He fondly skimmed his fingers over the taut skin as Annabeth shivered under the touch of his cold fingers. Percy gently caressed the underside of the bump as Annabeth lightly squirmed from the feeling.

"When do you begin feeling the baby kick?" he questioned suddenly.

"Not for another month or two."

"Hmm."

The two continued watching the TV in silence with one of Percy's hands still resting on her stomach. Minutes later, Percy heard a grumbling sound. He leaned his head down towards where Annabeth was laying down on his chest. She grinned back at him sheepishly as she shifted her position.

"I'm hungry," she confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me? What do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"I was really craving Ben and Jerry's Phish Food, but…"

"But?"

"We don't have any ice cream," her voice dropped in disappointment.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that earlier? We have to fix this situation immediately." Percy chuckled while lightly trailing his fingers up and down her lower leg.

"But it's almost midnight…"

"And? Pharmacies are open 24/7."

"I don't want you to have to go out so late just because I wanted some ice cream? And what if they're out of Phish Food?"

"Then, I guess I'll have to go to the next one."

"But…"

"And if it's not there either, I'll find another store. Annabeth, you are going to get your Phish Food, no matter what. Understand?" Percy got up after he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She stared at him with pure love in her eyes, "The world's best baby daddy."

Percy almost tripped from the shock of hearing those words. He hurried to put on his coat so that Annabeth couldn't see the stricken expression on his face. "I'll be back in a bit," he managed to choke out from his constricted throat.

He kept telling himself that the tears in his eyes were a result of the cold wind blowing and not the effect of Annabeth's words. He had walked a few blocks before he realized he had already passed two separate pharmacies. He entered the next one he saw only to find an employee shake his head sympathetically when he notified him that they were out of Phish Food. As though he knew the reason why Percy was out at midnight for an ice cream run.

In his third attempt, he finally found a store that contained just one pint of Phish Food which he quickly grabbed. He then searched up and down the aisles for heartburn tablets. Although Annabeth hadn't explicitly said anything, he had noticed the scrunched expression on her face whenever she had eaten something acidic.

He hurried back to the apartment to find her lightly dozing on the couch. Percy was hesitant to wake her up. He took her in his arms so that he could take her to bed. He noticed her shifting around once he had gently placed her on the mattress, cushioning her side with a pillow. He was about to leave when he felt her arms encircle his neck.

"Don't go."

Percy's heart stopped for a moment.

"Where's my ice cream?"

He turned back to look at her. She was still half asleep, but her eyes were open.

"You still want ice cream? You look exhausted. Are you sure you don't want to sleep?"

"No," she shook her head childishly.

He went to grab his purchases from the kitchen counter after digging around for a spoon. He opened up the carton and offered Annabeth the spoon.

She looked at him in confusion, "Where's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your spoon?"

"This was for you."

"Na-uh, you are sharing this with me. I can't afford to get any fatter," she added with a wink.

He rolled his eyes, "Just eat."

"I know you love Phish Food."

She did have a point. Percy succumbed to pressure as they took turns eating out of the ice cream carton. While he was taking a spoon of the ice cream, Annabeth found the heartburn medication sitting in the plastic bag.

"You bought this for me?" she asked with a strange lilt to her voice.

"I thought that it would be useful given your present condition. I know that you've been having a hard time— " Percy couldn't finish his sentence and barely had time to move the ice cream before Annabeth launched herself at him.

"I love you so much," she stated, hugging the life out of him while her head rested on his shoulder. She then looked up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "I love you so much."

Δ

All of this didn't prevent him from seeking comfort in Jason's warm arms. Jason had long given up trying to convince Percy to tell Annabeth the truth. After an initial suggestion and seeing how distressed Percy had been, Jason couldn't force himself to hurt Percy even more deeply.

"Does Annabeth ever wonder where you go when you're with me?" he questioned the black-haired man as the latter rolled out of bed, trying to locate his boxers.

"She's usually out of town," Percy responded after identifying that his boxers had been haphazardly thrown in a corner.

"She's pregnant. Is she still traveling a lot?"

"She's only four and a half months in. Try suggesting Annabeth to stay home," he snorted.

"Are you sure she hasn't noticed anything?"

Percy sighed, crawling back on to the bed after locating all his articles of clothing. He placed his hands on Jason's bare shoulders, "Love, I've only been over to your place a few times when she's been home. She knows my work hours are on the nontraditional side."

"But, I…"

Percy interrupted him with a sweet peck on his lips, "Everything's fine. We're fine."

Jason thought it sounded like Percy was trying to convince himself, but he didn't comment any further lest he trigger any anxiety.

"I'm heading out," he gave Jason a bright smile. However, it failed to reach his eyes. "I have to take Annabeth to her appointment, and I promised to take her to lunch after."

Δ

Percy barely noticed that his knee was bouncing up and down until Annabeth put a hand on his leg in an attempt to calm him down. He threw her an apologetic look. He began looking around at the walls of the waiting room as they waited for the nurse to call them.

"Excited, are we?" she asked with a grin on her face.

His head snapped back to look at her, "Of course! We find out if we're having a girl or boy today."

"What are you hoping for?"

"I," he paused, thinking for a bit. "I don't have a preference. Just the thought of having our baby, healthy and in our hands is enough," he finished honestly.

Annabeth simply hummed in response.

Moments later, Percy realized that he had made a mistake. Any sane person would have asked that question back to their partner. He took one of her hands in his hand, "What are you hoping for?"

He knew he made the right decision when she flashed him a smile, "I don't know. I want to say I don't have a preference, but I want a little boy…like his father." She added the last part shyly before continuing, "Imagine a sweet, little boy with your bright green eyes. As kind and thoughtful as you."

Percy felt his chest constricting as soon as she uttered those words. His breath began to pick up as he recognized the symptoms of hyperventilating. Dizziness hovered over him like a dark cloud. Before he had a chance to excuse himself, he vaguely heard the sound of the nurse calling Annabeth's name.

She grabbed onto him, pulling him up with her. Her own excitement prevented her from noticing the minor semblances Percy showed of hyperventilation.

He followed her numbly as the words repeated in his head, the anxiety threatening him further. He barely noticed that Annabeth was already laying down on the examination table with her shirt rolled up. A brief glance at the swell of her stomach seemed to placate his nerves momentarily.

Annabeth was speaking to the OB/GYN, "I had a particularly bad bout of morning sickness earlier today. I thought it might have been over by now."

He didn't hear the doctor's response as he tuned out again. Morning sickness? How had he not noticed the morning sickness? _That's because you were in bed with Jason this morning instead of being in bed with Annabeth._ The voice inside his head berated him.

Percy found himself moving closer to the examination table without any conscious control, almost in a zombie-like motion. The doctor smiled at his hesitant approach. Annabeth's hand found her way to Percy's and grabbed on to it.

The doctor moved the transducer over the gel coating Annabeth's stomach. A sound seemed to reverberate through the room. It managed to awaken Percy from his trance-like state.

A heartbeat. _His baby's heartbeat._

"Looks like you have a strong, healthy child," the doctor chuckled as Percy looked on with awe at Annabeth's stomach. The doctor than pointed to the moving image on the screen. She moved the transducer around a bit more to get it into position. "And by the looks of it, you're having a girl!"

The breath he didn't know he had been holding left him. He vaguely heard the doctor say, "Your baby is about the size of a mango at this point." He felt Annabeth squeeze his hand. As he glanced down, the adoration in her eyes was too much for him to handle.

"Excuse me…" he reached for the door, frantically searching for the nearest restroom.

He barely managed to lock the door behind him as he dry-heaved into the toilet bowl. He didn't know how long he had been in there as his head rested against the bathroom wall. His arms enclosed his knees to his chest as his entire body trembled.

A knock disturbed him from his stupor. He managed to pry himself off the ground. Percy quickly splashed water on to his face before exiting the restroom, avoiding the curious glance of the nurse who had knocked.

He managed to find Annabeth's examination room again, only to not find her there anymore. A passing nurse peaked her head in. "Are you looking for Ms. Chase?"

He nodded his head.

"She's outside in the waiting room."

He thanked her before going towards the waiting area. He found Annabeth sitting patiently next to the magazines. She immediately got up when she saw him, the concern overtaking her entire face after she noted how pale he was.

"Percy…" she whispered soothingly into his ear as they walked to the car. "It's alright. It's alright. First time parents…"

"It just feels so real," he whimpered back, almost pathetically. He hugged her tightly while being careful not to squish her. "I mean, yes the bump, but seeing her on the screen…"

He knew he was omitting the other reason he had panicked. He knew this was going to end poorly, and his innocent, unborn daughter was going to be caught in the crossfire.

He had to tell her. Soon.

Annabeth just gave him a knowing look, "I know. I mean I'm carrying her, but seeing her on the screen was surreal. Are you feeling alright? Do you want to head home?"

"No, we are getting you lunch," he stated firmly despite the unrest in his mind and heart.

Minutes later, he found himself sitting across from Annabeth as she munched on a Big Mac and slurped on a McFlurry, finally forgoing her recent healthy eating streak for a craving.

However, Percy was focused on the image in his hand that Annabeth had handed him. A sonogram of his child. _His baby girl._

Δ

Percy glanced in admiration at the blond-haired man in front of him. He remembered when he had showed Jason the sonogram two months ago. Jason had been excited to see the sonogram as well, getting emotional at the sight of Percy's child. He knew this was likely the closest he would have to having his own child. Jason vowed he would cherish this child with all his heart.

Annabeth, now almost seven months pregnant, had gone on another business trip for ten days, this time to San Francisco. Despite Percy's urge for her to stay home, she refused. But upon seeing the pained expression on his face, she promised this would be the last one before she was due.

Knowing that this was likely his last chance to spend time with Jason in the upcoming months, Percy had taken up a temporary residence in the younger man's apartment. Now, with Annabeth returning tomorrow, Jason had offered to drop Percy back off at his apartment.

Percy quickly dragged the other man inside. "I need to show you the baby's room," he exclaimed.

Jason grinned at his boyfriend's childlike enthusiasm.

"Annabeth and I spent the last few weeks painting the room," he said eagerly. "Although we know the gender, we wanted to go with a gender-neutral color."

"And this is the recliner," he continued, plopping himself on to the seat. "So that Annabeth can feed the baby." He remembered how after the two had finished assembling it, Annabeth had sat herself down, propping up her feet. He had massaged both her feet and shoulders that day after noting how tense her muscles had been and how much of a toll the pregnancy had taken on her.

Percy reached for the stack of baby clothes he had folded earlier. "And look at this onesie!" He held it up proudly for Jason to see. Daddy's Little Princess was written on it with an image of Ariel from The Little Mermaid.

Jason stared with love at the excited, young man in front of him. His boyfriend had taken on impending fatherhood so well. It was as though he was suited for the role. He was born to be a father. In all his years of knowing Percy, Jason had never seen the other man as happy or so full of life as he currently was. Jason felt a sharp pang of guilt at being a homewrecker. Here he was, keeping this unborn baby from the proper family unit she deserved. But he couldn't bring it in himself to end things with Percy. They would both be too miserable.

"Did you assemble the crib?" Jason asked to distract himself from the intruding thoughts. He pointed at the light teal-colored crib pushed up against the wall. "You did a good job."

"Annabeth did," Percy muttered sheepishly.

Jason bit back a smile.

"Her and her architect brains. I couldn't figure out Ikea's goddamn instructions for the life of me."

"I'm sure the baby will excuse her father's lack of Ikea prowess."

Percy lightly punched Jason in the shoulder. The blond pretended to wince. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Not yet. Annabeth wanted to wait until she was born."

"Do you have a preference?"

"It's not Greek, but I was thinking Astrid. It's a nod to the Chase family's Norse side. But mostly because it means beloved," Percy had a look of pure adoration on his face as he uttered the name in devotion, tears threatening to spill. "Jace, I love her so much. I can't wait to have her in my arms."

"I know, love. I know. I can't wait either."

Δ

Percy wasn't sure how he ended up in his current position after tearing up over his baby's name, but he wasn't complaining. He was going to make the best use of his last moments with Jason before Annabeth came back home tomorrow.

His forehead was dripping sweat from the exertion. He groaned deeply as he felt Jason. Percy's forearms tightened around his blond lover, entrapping Jason's back to his chest. The younger man moaned in response. Percy nipped gently at his ear, wanting to elicit a louder moan from his boyfriend.

"Perce…" the other man nearly mewled in pleasure. Percy grinned at how Jason sounded. He turned Jason around so he could look at the blue-eyed man's face.

His eyes took in the man in front of him, and Percy's mouth fell open slightly in reverence. He noticed Jason shifting uneasily from the apparent sudden attention. Percy straddled Jason's legs and cupped his face with his hands to prevent the younger man from squirming away from his gaze.

Percy's thumb gently swiped over the small scar by Jason's mouth from the stapler incident.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured softly before attacking the other man's lips. Jason's arms had made their way around Percy's waist to support his boyfriend's back as the older man leaned down to kiss him.

As his lover reciprocated by deepening the kiss, Percy felt as though the world around him had vanished. All the troubles that had been plaguing him had simply vanished in the moment. It was just him and the beautiful man in front of him.

Enraptured in his own little bubble with Jason, Percy didn't hear the opening of the front door. And he certainly did not hear the worn-out female voice that called out his name, "Percy?"

He didn't even hear the bedroom door open in front of him.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the strangled sob, however. Green eyes locked on gray. The look of despair on her face felt as though the weight of the world had been dropped on his shoulders, this time actually crushing him. He immediately, but softly, pushed Jason off his lap.

"Annabeth…?"

The door slammed shut.

Δ

His mind was numb as thoughts refused to surface. He vaguely noticed Jason trying to gently urge him off the bed, but his body felt paralyzed. He couldn't move his legs. He couldn't move his arms. How long had it been? One minute? Five minutes? Ten minutes?

Jason stood up. Once he had found his boyfriend's boxers, he began wordlessly putting them back on his lover. Percy remained still as a statue. Jason tried to pull Percy up, but the older man resisted. Jason sighed, placing a tender kiss on his forehead, "Go, you need to talk to her now."

Percy didn't respond.

"Percy, love, help me out here. You need to walk out this door, and talk to her."

Jason was met with more silence as he noted Percy's eyes had taken on a glazed over look.

"Percy, please, talk to her," Jason pleaded. "Annabeth is hurting out there!"

That statement appeared to have the intended effect. Percy stood up quickly, and almost robotically, walked out the door.

Annabeth was seated on the couch with her face in her hands. He could hear the dull sobs echoing through the living room. He made a move to approach her.

"Wise Girl?" Percy reached out his arm but recoiled when Annabeth suddenly stood up.

"No, don't you dare touch me."

She moved back a few steps; her face was now emotionless. The mask that she wore resembled her mother. He knew that this was a mask, and that underneath it, he would find all the loathing in the world directed toward him. Every step he took forward resulted in her taking multiple steps back.

Percy was terrified. Not because he was afraid of Annabeth. No, he was terrified once he realized he was the one that had pushed her to this state. He could deal with her loathing towards him, but he couldn't bear to see the woman he had once been in love with look so torn.

"Did you ever even love me?" she spoke, her voice as steely as her eyes.

"Yes," he responded immediately without any hesitation. "I still love you." His voice cracked as he tried to prevent the tears.

Annabeth regarded him closely, "Are you still in love with me?"

She was met with silence.

"How long has this been going on for?"

She was met with silence again.

"I asked how long has this been going on for, Perseus?"

He flinched at how cold his full name sounded coming from her, "Annabeth, I…"

"Answer the damn question!" The carefully made façade she had built was slowly beginning to slip. He saw that she was trying to maintain composure, but the tears had broken through.

"A year," he whispered in a pained voice.

Annabeth's eyes widened momentarily, "A year?" Her own voice mirrored his tone. "Why the hell didn't you just tell me you didn't love me?! Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to be with me anymore?"

"I— I was going to…" he uttered, the words sounding pitiful even to him.

"But?" the sudden understanding came to Annabeth. "But you stayed. You stayed just because of the baby."

"I didn't want to leave you alone."

"This was all just an act…" The full weight of the realization hit Annabeth. "You pitied me. Is that what I've become to you? A pitiable person?"

"No, no, Wise— " he didn't finish the term of endearment as she glared at him. "I love you."

"You bastard!" she punched him, and he let her, cherishing even the slightest contact.

Percy brought his arms around her, pressing her against his bare chest as she weakly continued to punch him. He tried to bridge the gap between them, but her stomach acted as a wedge.

He placed one hand on her bump, rubbing circles into it with his thumb. He hoped his daughter would kick once, just once as a sign that everything would be alright. She was his only comfort now.

"Annabeth," he murmured, his voice now deep and low. Annabeth finally realized the position they were in. She made a move to get away from him, but his strong arms pulled her back as his grip tightened around her. This time, her back was facing his chest so that he couldn't see her expression.

Annabeth tried to control her sobs with her hand as she resisted his grip. His arms readjusted such that they were caressing her stomach. Although he had an immovable grip, the touch was feather-light. His head rested on her shoulders, and Annabeth felt his tears hit her nape as he made no attempt to keep in his tears.

"You asshole, let go me! After what you did, you don't have any right to touch me or my daughter!"

Percy's heart broke once she spoke those words, his grip loosening ever so slightly. But that was just enough. She turned around, managing to finally push herself out of his grasp.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated weakly. "A whole fucking year? You cheated on me before and while I was pregnant!" The weakness in her voice dissipated with each word.

"Anna— " he stammered.

She pushed him back, with more force than he had anticipated. He stumbled back a little.

She removed her engagement ring, placing it on the coffee table next to her. Percy's eyes trailed her motion, the crack in heart accelerating further.

"We are done, Percy. Do you understand? You will never come near me and my daughter ever again," her voice was as cold as ice as she placed a hand over her stomach in a protective manner.

"No! You can't do that," Percy's voice rose in trepidation. The imminent threat of never seeing his daughter causing him anguish. "You can't do that! I won't let you… she's my daughter too!"

"You lost any rights as her father when you cheated on me," her voice was just short of a snarl. Annabeth turned back, locating the suitcase she had brought back from her trip. She made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"That doesn't concern you," she snapped back.

"Our daughter needs both her parents!"

"MY daughter needs only one, faithful parent who will love her unconditionally."

"You can't…"

"I can and I will," she said decisively.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry," he finally apologized, his words not intelligible with the downpour of tears on his face. "But please, please don't leave. I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

Annabeth simply turned around, but Percy felt his knees collapse under him. He hugged her knees as his tears soaked Annabeth's shirt. He began pressing gentle kisses on her stomach, knowing that he was moments away from losing his daughter.

"You can't do this alone. For the sake of our child. Please, don't leave. I'm really sorry, Wise Girl," he implored.

Annabeth willed herself not to cry as she saw the top of his head pressed against her swollen stomach. She put on a strong, determined front, "I am doing this for the sake of my child."

Percy just tightened his grip around Annabeth's stomach. The thought of not seeing his daughter born, not getting a chance to hold her, hearing her speak her first words, or watching her take his first steps. The pain in his heart grew as his breath quickened. No, no…he couldn't do this.

Percy had known this day would come. After all, it was his mess that had caused this. But he hadn't fully realized just how much it would hurt. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe. No, he might have been a selfish prick, but Annabeth wasn't heartless. He just needed to convince her. She wouldn't actually stop him from seeing his child, would she?

"Annabeth, please tell me what to do," he begged earnestly. "I'll do anything. I'm sorry… Please don't take our little girl away from me."

His nose dug in softly into her stomach as he couldn't bear to let her go. "Anything, but please don't keep me out of her life."

She drew back at his touch as though she were repulsed. The hurt showed in Percy's eyes as he saw her resolute stare. He had lost her. He had lost them.

Annabeth took her suitcase and paused at the door for a moment, "Goodbye Percy. I hope you and Jason will lead a happy life." The door slammed shut behind her. The sound echoed the finality of the moment.

Percy wept uncontrollably. He hadn't even noticed Jason's presence after Annabeth had left. He tucked his head into crook of Jason's neck as the other man rubbed his back gently while placing comforting kisses on his hair.

"Love," Jason began tentatively.

"I lost them," Percy bawled unabashedly. Annabeth was still an integral part of his life despite his lack of romantic feelings for her. She had been his best friend for 14 years. They had gone through the pits of Tartarus together. He couldn't even begin to imagine life without Annabeth at his side. But most importantly, he had lost his chance of being a father to his precious, unborn daughter. His own flesh and blood.

He was no better than his own father.

Jason's heart broke at the site in front of him, seeing the man he loved above all being reduced to this state.

Percy's hoarse, broken voice rasped, "I am never going to see my daughter..."

Δ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will probably upload an epilogue (hopefully in the upcoming days), but that might depend on whether people are interested. I do have a general idea of what I plan to do for that.
> 
> As I mentioned earlier, it has been 4 years since I last wrote a story, so I apologize if the writing is rough. Also, I am a lazy grad student who should be reading papers right now, so I didn't really proofread either.
> 
> I was hesitant to publish this, but thought I might as well try something different. This piece became a lot longer than I expected, so if you did manage to plow through, thank you.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Δ

Annabeth whimpered as the pain racked through her body. Her hands clenched around the hand she was holding tightly.

"You're doing well, sweetheart. You're almost done," the owner of the hand murmured soothingly without even wincing in pain from Annabeth's tight grip.

"Annabeth, I need you to push," the attending nurse urged her.

Annabeth shook her head. Childbirth was more painful than any battle she had fought in, and given recent circumstances, she wasn't even sure if she had the energy to push through.

She felt a hand brush back her sweaty hair from her forehead, the motion slightly comforting but not enough to distract from the pain. Annabeth looked up to see the weary smile.

"Sally…it hurts," she said pitifully.

"Darling, it will all be over soon. In a few minutes, you're going to be holding her in your arms. All of this will be forgotten when you see her. I promise," the brown-haired woman continued to push back the hair from Annabeth's forehead, wiping away stray sweat with a dry towel.

 _I wish he were here._ The unbidden thought trespassing her mind, Annabeth tried to escape from it. No, she wasn't going to go there. Not now. Not ever. He had made up his mind, and she had made up her resolution. She was going to stick it. She didn't need him in her life, and she certainly didn't need his presence to deliver her child.

Using her newfound determination, Annabeth pushed. The sounds of doctors faded into the background as she focused all her attention on her baby. She was going to give her daughter all the love and affection in the world she deserved.

Annabeth felt her muscles contract as she gave one final push. She was stunned momentarily by the unbearable pain. However, the sound of shrill wail shook her from her pain-induced daze. She barely noticed the doctors whisking away the child to clean her up as she tried to catch a glimpse of her daughter.

Once the baby had been cleaned up, the nurse motioned Annabeth to hold out her hands in a cradle-like position. The doctor placed the baby in her mother's awaiting arms gently. Annabeth felt all her muscles suddenly relax when she felt her daughter's touch for the first time. She was feather-light.

Annabeth mustered her energy to bring her daughter closer to her face. She was stunning. The tufts of blonde hair looked like soft pillow down. Sally had been right. All the pain she had felt earlier seemed to have vanished when her eyes looked down on her daughter. Annabeth was so enthralled and in love with the beautiful, tiny human in her arms.

The baby seemed to squirm under her mother's gaze, her nose twitching ever so slightly. Annabeth gently brought a finger to caress the soft skin of her baby's cheek. The baby responded by forming a small 'o' with her mouth while she yawned.

Annabeth felt her heart constrict with love. She smiled in content as she watched the baby sleep. Annabeth barely noticed the hand that was patting her head affectionately.

Sally had an apologetic look on her face, as though she knew what Annabeth had been thinking about earlier. But Sally did not deserve to feel guilty in place of her son.

Annabeth offered her a tired smile as she slowly held up her sleeping daughter, "Do you want to hold her?"

Sally took the bundle in her arms with the tears threatening to fall as she held her first grandchild.

"Aren't you just the most beautiful baby?" the new grandmother cooed, placing a light kiss on the baby's forehead. Sally rocked the baby back and forth in her arms, careful not to wake her up.

Annabeth reached for her child, and Sally nodded knowingly. The new mother didn't want the child out of her arms. Annabeth had a natural mama bear instinct, and who could blame her after what had happened.

Annabeth quickly placed the child close to her chest, the feeling of having the baby back in her arms offering her a relief she didn't know she needed. She decided at that moment that this little person would be her whole world.

"Have you decided her name yet?" Sally asked as she pulled up her chair to the new mother.

Before Annabeth could respond, the baby opened her eyes. Annabeth was struck by the gaze. A startling pair of sea green eyes stared back at her, identical to her father's.

Annabeth let out a low sob upon seeing those eyes for the first time in over two months. No matter how much she wanted to forget him, she wouldn't be able to. Annabeth felt a pair of arms hug her as her tears fell.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. This is a happy moment. Don't think about anything but your little baby girl," Sally rubbed her hands up and down Annabeth's arms in a pacifying manner. Annabeth just shook her head. The tears refused to stop.

"Sally, it wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"I know, darling. I know. Please don't cry."

Annabeth finally managed to clear her throat before she spoke. "I have a name," she announced quietly.

"Astrid Sofia Chase."

Δ

Jason looked at his tired lover curled up on the other edge of their bed. He had gotten back from work to find Percy in this same position. He didn't know how long his boyfriend had been laying down like that, but Jason's heart tore.

This was a sight that he had unfortunately become accustomed to seeing these past three years. After placing his glasses on the nightstand, he got into the bed still clothed in his office wear. He shifted Percy so that the latter was in Jason's embrace. Jason knew Percy wasn't sleeping. As he spooned Percy, he wished there were something he could do to allay the pain his boyfriend was feeling.

Jason snuggled his head next to the crook of Percy's shoulder. He began placing kisses down his arm. He could feel Percy's heartbeat speed up under him.

"I know you're awake," he said softly, prodding Percy with a finger.

Percy turned so he was facing him. Jason winced at the expression on his lover's face. Or lack thereof. Emotionless. Completely empty.

Percy opened his mouth as though he were about to speak before he closed it.

"Talk to me," Jason gently urged. But he knew Percy wouldn't. He never did. Ever since Annabeth had walked out, Percy barely shared anything. They had barely spoken the first few weeks. The following weeks, verbal fights ensued as Jason tried to bring Percy back from his shell. Knowing that these fights weren't going to get them anywhere, Jason had ceased trying to bring up the topic. He knew Percy was hurting, and he didn't want his additional pressure to interfere with Percy coming to terms with his situation. He had hoped that time would slowly help. After all, they say that time heals all wounds, but in Percy's case… the wounds just appeared to fester till they were debilitating.

"Love," Jason began again.

"Why are you still with me?" Percy finally spoke up, his voice cold and so unlike the Percy Jackson that Jason knew.

Jason felt his face freeze from the shock of the sudden question. He hadn't expected Percy to open up. And he definitely hadn't expected that question to ever come out of Percy's mouth.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"How can you still tolerate me and claim to love me when I'm the world's biggest screw up?" Percy's monotonous, indifferent tone terrified Jason. He could hardly recognize the man in front of him.

"Because I love you, Perce. I— "

"All I ever do is mope around. There is nothing about me to love."

"Listen here, Perseus Jackson," the anger began rising in Jason's voice. "You are a good man. You might have made a terrible mistake, but so did I. I'm not saying that we should be forgiven for that, but that does not mean you can cast your life away and wallow in pity. You deserve to be loved."

"Loved? I deserve to be loved? My mother can barely look me in the eye without that dejected look on her face. I hurt my best friend, the woman I was once in love with, beyond repair. And my daughter…my daughter will never know her father because he decided to keep another man's bed warm instead of being with her!"

Percy knew he had taken his statement too far before he had even finished saying it. Even without looking at Jason's face, he knew he had deeply upset his partner with his words. He felt the shift in the bed.

"No— Jace… Jace, I didn't mean it like that."

Jason didn't respond.

"Love, I really didn't mean that. I only meant… Jace, you mean so much to me. You know that, right? This wasn't just some affair. I really, really do love you. Please, love…"

Percy didn't know what to do as Jason sat expressionlessly on the other side of the bed. Percy knew he had been insufferable these last three years. Jason didn't deserve to have to deal with any of this. He had been patient and comforting while Percy had just curled up into a ball of inconsolable tears most of the time. He knew Jason was hurting too, and he hadn't been there for him either. As a boyfriend, Percy had been completely emotionally absent in Jason's life ever since the incident. And today, today was the first time Percy had gone beyond and had lashed out. He had added more to Jason's pain. Percy Jackson: the world's worst boyfriend two times over. He had been hurting Jason since the day they had gotten together. This had to stop.

He slowly approached the blond-haired man from the back, placing both his arms over his shoulders.

"Why are you so good to me?" he mumbled softly into the younger man's ear. He nudged Jason's neck with the tip of his nose. "What did I do to deserve you, love? All you do is take care of me while I just hurt you in return. I'm sorry. I know that no apology or excuse is going to take back the hurt that I've caused, but please forgive me." He began planting kisses down Jason's neck as his hands began trailing up and down the younger man's arms. "Without you, Jace, I don't think I would have survived this. I know that I haven't showed it to you … but love, you mean more than you can imagine to me."

Percy felt Jason turn in his arms, his head still facing down as he snuggled into Percy's chest. He felt tears wet his t-shirt. Percy tilted Jason's face up, his heart tearing as he noticed the unshed tears in his blue eyes. He gently wiped them away with the palms of his hands.

"I'm sorry, love. I know you've already been so patient, but please don't give up on me. I don't want to make empty promises, but I promise I'm going to be the boyfriend that you deserve."

Δ

"Sofia, don't go too far, baby!" Annabeth yelled out in apprehension. The mother and daughter duo had gone to the park on this beautiful spring day.

Annabeth sat down on the bench with the stroller parked next to her. She kept an eye on her daughter as she began to climb the stairs to the slide. The young girl simply waved back, her blonde pigtails bouncing with every step.

The last three years had been tough. Managing a newborn child on her own was difficult, even with Sally's unwavering support. But all things considered, Annabeth thought she had done a fair job. She had never given her daughter a reason to feel like she didn't have the love of both her parents.

Several times, under the cover of night, she had broken down, wishing that Percy were still by her side. Every single time that happened, she pried herself back up from the self-pity, her resolution to be stronger strengthening even more.

While she couldn't bring herself hate him for not being in love with her anymore, the feeling of 14 years of friendship being thrown out the window hurt. He clearly hadn't trusted her enough to confide in her. What really upset her was that he had stayed only as a sense of obligation towards the baby. It made her feel inferior and that she was simply a responsibility of his. She did not feel like an equal. She had been played and made to look like a fool.

It was as though she was a mistake of his that he had to see through to the end. Percy's fatal flaw had always been loyalty. Clearly, he had shown that not to be completely true. However, it was also this sense of loyalty that had prevented him from leaving her and their child.

Perhaps obligation was not the right word. She knew that Percy's love for his daughter was not an act. That much was clear when she remembered the look on his face as she had left their apartment that night. He had looked like a dying man. She also recalled the genuine smile he always had on his face as he interacted with his unborn child. Nevertheless, he had made her feel inadequate and lesser. The betrayal stung.

Percy had made efforts to contact her the first few months, but Annabeth had never reciprocated. After a while, the messages had stopped. Annabeth couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of regret, but then she remembered what he had done and all forms of sympathy vanished.

"Mama!" a voice jolted her out of her thoughts as the small green-eyed girl approached her. Annabeth still had a difficult time looking into those shocking green eyes without feeling the twist in her heart. She picked up her daughter carefully.

"Are you done, baby? Ready to go home?" she asked, softly knocking her forehead against her daughter's.

The young girl nodded vigorously.

"Alright, let's get you buckled up." Annabeth placed Sofia in her stroller, trying to fasten the endlessly tangled belts associated with the contraption.

Just as she was about to finish buckling up the last strap, she heard her name being called out.

"Annabeth?"

Her hand stiffened at the sound of the voice while her heartbeat began to accelerate. No, not now. This could not be happening.

She turned around slowly, her eyes now fixed on the two people she had never wanted to see again.

The blond-haired man had been the one to call out her name with surprise evident in his voice. One of his hands was linked with his partner's. However, his partner's gaze was fixed elsewhere. His eyes were trained past Annabeth. His green eyes had found a matching pair in the small child partially hidden behind Annabeth.

Almost unconsciously, he took a step forward before he stopped. He looked longingly at the child.

Annabeth was not in the mood for this. Nor did she think she would ever be in the mood for this. She finished the last buckle and made a move in the other direction.

"Annabeth, wait," Jason called out again. "Please."

She didn't want to stop. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might jump out.

"Please, Annabeth, can I speak to you?" Jason implored again. Annabeth turned around, noticing that Jason had walked closer.

Not wanting to make a scene in public, she waited until he was closer. "You had your chance to talk to me already."

Percy was still stuck in his spot, immobile like a statue as he continued looking at the little girl in the stroller.

"Annabeth, I know you have every right in the world to hate me after I wrecked your relationship and life, but please… I have no right to ask you this, but can we please talk?"

The blond-haired man suddenly looked exhausted. Years of anticipating this meeting seemed to bring the stress. His hands were sweating as he met Annabeth's hard eyes. He quickly wiped them off on his jeans to calm his nerves.

Annabeth looked at him expressionlessly. She didn't say anything, and he took this as a sign to continue. Jason looked past her for a second, taking a closer look at the child as he kneeled down to her height. The same green eyes of his lover reflected back at him with curiosity.

"She's gorgeous," he breathed out in wonder.

"If you have nothing important to say," Annabeth began frostily.

His eyes turned back to her as he stood up. The blue-eyes were now rimmed with red.

"Annabeth, I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness. Nor do I ever expect you to forgive the either of us. I've been living with this guilt haunting and consuming me every single day for the last three years. I know nothing I say will ease the situation because I am the reason for this fiasco. But, I still want to apologize to you, whether you accept it or not. Maybe, maybe one day, you will be able to forgive us, but I don't expect you to."

Jason held up his hand as Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, "However, I am still here to beg on his behalf because I know he won't do it. He thinks he doesn't deserve a chance after what we did, so I will beg for him instead."

Annabeth kept quiet. She didn't know how to respond.

Jason continued, "Please give him a chance to get to know his daughter. We were idiots. We are still idiots, but please don't prevent him from being a father to your child."

"I don't think you're in a position to ask this from me," Annabeth replied in a clipped voice. "Jason, he made his decision on what type of father he would be when he found out I was pregnant and decided to continue his affair. And I made a decision when I saw you having sex with the father of my unborn child."

Jason flinched at Annabeth's words, as truthful as they were.

"Annabeth, I'm not going to pretend I know what you went through. I can't even begin to imagine, but I've been by his side for these last three years."

More like the last four years. That's the reason why we're even in this position. The thoughts swirling inside Annabeth's head were was ready to leave.

She saw Jason look back at his still-frozen boyfriend.

"Annabeth, he's more of a robot than a human at this point. He's locked himself up mentally. He rarely talks to anyone. Please, this child was his biggest dream. He knows how terrible it is to have a shitty father given his childhood, and I don't think he would want his own flesh and blood to lack a loving father figure. He loves her so much, Annabeth. You don't understand… Every time he passes by a child, he looks on with regret. He then goes home and clams up, refusing to interact with people for days. This isn't healthy, and it's been going on for three years now."

"I— "

Jason didn't even notice Annabeth trying to speak. "We've fought so much. Gods, we fought so much, especially those first few months. The screaming matches continued on through the night. But, you know what? I actually preferred that over seeing his empty face. Seeing the anger in his eyes actually helped me believe that he's not completely void. Our relationship was at a low for the first several months. We were both desperate and heartbroken. Percy and I barely spoke to each other as we both silently suffered, but I'm not blaming anyone but ourselves. We were responsible for our own misery."

"Jason, I don't understand what you want me to do," Annabeth finally managed weakly.

"I'm not telling you our sob story for your sympathy, but I wanted to let you know how we felt. Eventually, our relationship did get mended, but, he's not the same. I— I love him so much, Annabeth, and it hurts to see him like this. He's still a shell of who he once was. His love for you and your daughter coupled with his inability to see you both has completely destroyed him. He's not able to reconcile with his betrayal towards you both."

Any words Annabeth attempted to say got stuck in her throat when she watched Jason's noticeably trembling figure. The fluctuations in Jason's voice betrayed his emotions. The strong exterior he had tried to put out wasn't doing its job.

"I've been trying to convince him to contact you…but he refuses, saying he has no right to ever see you again. That you don't deserve 'a cheating, fucking disgrace' like him in your life. There are times where I am seriously concerned about his mental health. He seems much worse than when you two came out of Tartarus. Annabeth, I'm actually afraid." Jason's voice was so small, filled with sorrow and despair as he finished quietly, "I'm really afraid for him."

"Gods…" This was turning out to be a mess. She felt her resolve crumble ever so-slightly when she made contact with Jason's eyes. Annabeth hadn't realized just how badly Percy would beat himself over this. Deep down, despite how much he had hurt her, Annabeth still loved Percy. He had been her best friend for 14 years after all.

She took her daughter out of the stroller where the little girl was trying not to doze off. Annabeth took slow, deliberate steps towards where Percy was standing. Annabeth stood in front of him for the first time in three years. Her breathing was notably affected by the close presence. He looked worse for wear as though he hadn't slept in months. His normally messy hair, which usually looked endearing, actually looked unkempt. He had clearly not been taking care of himself.

Jason had followed behind her. He stood beside his boyfriend, slipping his hand back into the older man's hand. Jason placed a soft kiss on Percy's cheek. Percy returned the gesture by kissing the top of where their hands met. His love for his boyfriend shone bright in his eyes despite his haggard appearance.

Seeing the two of them together caused a small smile to break out onto Annabeth's face even if their actions had destroyed her family. The care and affection the two men had for each other were evident. This was not an affair of attraction. The two men clearly deeply loved each other. Before they focused their attention back on her again, Annabeth managed to mask her emotions with a poker face.

Percy froze momentarily, as though he had just realized he had kissed the man with whom he had been having an affair with in front of his ex-fiancée's eyes. Jason nudged him gently to prompt Percy to talk but words failed him.

Percy's eyes briefly darted to Annabeth before fixating again on the girl in her arms. He looked at her with barely disguised hope, his arms wanting to reach out towards their child. He felt his heart beat faster as a warmth spread through his chest. There she was. His daughter. The closest he had ever been to her. Seeing the reflection of those sea green eyes back at him, Percy was entranced. How he wanted to hold her in his arms and embrace her. He could only imagine the feeling, likely better than being in the Isles of the Blessed.

"Wise Girl…" he began softly. "I'm sorry…" He didn't bother wiping away the tears that were dripping down his face. Annabeth kept quiet as the turmoil raged on internally.

A part of her wanted to just give in and forgive the both of them and let Sofia know her father. But, Annabeth had been betrayed before in her life several times, and she could not let herself forgive that once again. She wanted them to grieve for what they had done to her and the situation she had been dealt with for the last three years. For the heartbreak she had suffered.

Her silence only tormented Percy, "Annabeth, please…" He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say, the moment causing his mind to go blank.

"No, no cry," Sofia's little voice said as she pointed at Percy. Annabeth, lost in her feelings, was jolted out of her thoughts when Sofia tugged on her shirt. Annabeth wasn't even looking at Percy as she was contemplated what to do. Sofia was not pleased with her mother's lack of attention as she kept gesturing for Annabeth to put her down.

"Baby, not now. Mama's…"

The little girl shook her head crossly. Annabeth carefully lowered her daughter to the ground. She watched as her daughter took steps forward… towards her father. Annabeth wanted to stop her, but Sofia was already tugging at her father's pants.

The tears now openly overflowed from Percy's eyes as he looked down to his daughter. Her chubby cheeks held a bright smile as she raised her arms towards Percy. She wanted him to carry her.

"N—no cry."

At this, Percy let out a soft, yet noticeable, strangled sob as he looked to Annabeth for her response. At that moment, Annabeth knew that she couldn't handle seeing the man she loved in this state anymore. The throbbing ache in heart intensified to see the hero he once was reduced to this despairing, tear-stained face.

"Percy, let's talk."

Δ

"Hey," he smiled tentatively as he gave a small wave. Annabeth noticed he looked much better than he had yesterday in the park. He had obviously put in the effort to make himself look presentable for the first time in weeks.

"Hey," she responded, sliding into the booth at the ice cream shop.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked. His eyes darted between Annabeth and the small girl whose arms were curled up around her mother's neck.

"We're good."

"Please, let me get you something. They don't have Phish Food here, but they have a pretty decent replacement," he said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine, just a scoop then. She can share with me. It'll be a nightmare to get her to sleep if she has her own."

"I'll be right back."

He returned minutes later with two waffle cones and an empty cup and spoon.

"Where's Jason?" Annabeth tapped her fingers on the table.

"He— uh, he and I thought it would be best if we talked alone," Percy replied distractedly with his eyes fixed on his daughter with awe.

Annabeth doled out some of her ice cream into the empty cup for Sofia. Meanwhile, her daughter started struggling in her arms. The little girl reached towards the ice cream placed in front of her, "Mama, I want to eat!" The little girl crossed her arms in frustration once she noticed the ice cream was out of her reach.

Percy's eyes doubled in size when he heard his daughter speak. Annabeth scooched the ice cream closer to her reach.

"What's her name?" he asked. He finally pried his eyes away from his daughter to look at Annabeth.

"Sofia," Annabeth responded. She noted the small drop in his smile. However, he quickly composed himself before regaining his smile.

"Sofia," he repeated with reverence.

"Astrid Sofia Chase."

Annabeth could have sworn that Percy nearly gave himself whiplash with how quickly he turned his head towards her.

"You— you went with Astrid?" he was struggling to speak.

"I didn't know I could love a person as much as I did until I held her in my arms. The name just felt fitting."

"Astrid," he nodded his head as his eyes switched back to the little girl who was now messily finishing the last of her ice cream.

He couldn't stop smiling. Annabeth observed with a pang in her heart. His eyes crinkled in adoration while he watched his daughter fondly. It had been a long time since she had seen him smile like this. Not since their engagement. She felt herself smiling at seeing the look of adoration on his face.

Percy reached over to grab one of Annabeth's hands in his. "I've missed you so much. Life's been…life's been weird without having you by my side." He chuckled nervously. "How are you doing?" he asked as he searched her eyes, looking for a truthful answer.

Annabeth resisted the urge to shake his hand off of hers. Percy had always been a touchy-feely person, and his close proximity after all this time was going to open a can of emotions that she was not willing to confront.

"I'm doing alright," she said measuredly. Before she could continue, Sofia interrupted, "More ice cream!"

"No, baby," Annabeth used a napkin to wipe the dark chocolate ice cream smeared around her daughter's mouth. "No more for today, Sofia." The little girl pouted angrily. Annabeth could feel Percy's gaze directed on her. The look of admiration was hard to miss when she turned back towards him.

Annabeth used this distraction to avoid finishing answering the question. She turned the question back to him, "What about you? How are you and Jason doing?"

He swallowed, "We're doing fine…now." His phrase appeared to confirm the fights that Jason had mentioned earlier. "We've be—uh, we've been thinking about getting engaged."

Annabeth couldn't stop the small expression of surprise that slipped out of her mouth.

"But," Percy continued quickly, "I wanted to wait. It wouldn't be fair to him to deal with me as I currently am. I didn't think it would appropriate until I came to terms with everything, but I'm not sure when that'll happen. Or whether it'll ever happen. I don't want to string along another person because of me…again."

"Oh," Annabeth was again speechless and unsure of how to process the information. She sat back against the booth, trying to think of a suitable response.

"Do you think…could I…?" he gestured at Sofia.

"You want to hold her?" she guessed correctly.

Annabeth hesitated. She knew this was going to be the defining moment. By letting Percy hold Sofia, this was his invitation to be an integral part of her baby's life. But isn't this what she had explicitly stated she had wanted to avoid? Her last statement to Percy when she had left had been clear. He was to never appear before her and her daughter.

But…but, wasn't she the one who had invited him here? She had extended the olive branch. How could she not after Jason had told her how much he had been worried for Percy's mental well-being?

Percy must have noticed her hesitation as he quietly said, "I understand if you still don't want me to be in her life. I'm sorry. You letting me see her is already more than I deserve."

He broke off as he held back the tears, "Annabeth, thank you for this opportunity to see my little baby girl. She's absolutely precious, and you've done such a wonderful job raising her own your own. You've done a better job than if I had been there as well."

He paused again, choosing his next words carefully, "It's probably better if I weren't involved. In case I let her down like I did everyone else. Even if you do decide to give me the chance to be there for her, one day, she'll find out the despicable truth about her father. Sofia's going to hate me for what I did to you…to her. So, maybe it is best that she doesn't know me. Who'd want a father like me anyway?"

He mumbled the last part so quietly, with his head hanging low, that Annabeth wasn't even sure if she had heard correctly. The tears slid down his cheeks freely as his eyes hid behind his hands.

The inner turmoil from yesterday renewed with a new vigor. Annabeth was tempted to take this out he was offering. She had already broken her vow, and Percy was lucky he even had a chance to see his daughter after the situation he had put her in. She didn't need to take the high ground here. It was her turn to be selfish. Right?

She glanced at the now sleeping Sofia and then again at the pitiful Percy. Jason had been right. Percy had changed a lot. This was not the cheerful young boy she had met at the age of 12. This wasn't even the teenager she had come out of Tartarus with. And he certainly wasn't the young man she had been engaged too. Even in the year leading up to their separation, she had never seen him so despondent and lacking life.

Annabeth knew that her next decision would impact both her daughter and her former fiancé. Sofia was bound to ask questions about her dad at some point. And did she really want to deny her daughter a chance to grow up with her father? She knew, after all, just how difficult it was to be raised by a single parent. Percy may have wronged her, but that didn't mean Annabeth had to destroy that relationship between her daughter and her father. After all, as far as the baby was concerned, Percy had tended to Annabeth's every need during her pregnancy.

And Percy himself. How Annabeth wanted to hate him with every cell in her body. But she couldn't. She had grown up with the man in front of her. Annabeth still loved him and cared for him despite his wrongdoings. She didn't want her decision to push Percy on the precipice he was barely hanging from.

If anything were to happen to Percy, she knew she would regret not mending her relationship with her best friend. While she wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him fully, she could take a step in that direction.

Annabeth realized that she had kept him waiting for a long time when she saw his eyes looking at Sofia with such regret.

She stood up and bent down to pick up the still sleeping Sofia in her arms. Percy remained sitting, almost defeatedly. He refused to look at the mother and daughter pair. He must have assumed Annabeth's response.

"Perce."

Percy wasn't expecting to hear his nickname come out of Annabeth's mouth again. He looked up to see her arms holding their daughter out towards him.

"Are— are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. Without giving Annabeth a chance to take back her statement, he quickly hurried to grab his daughter while making sure not to jostle her awake.

The little girl looked like a doll against her father's much larger frame while he cradled her. The tears escaped the green-eyed man's face like a downpour. The feeling of finally having his daughter in his hands after all these years. He had thought the happiest moment in his life had been when he had felt his daughter kick for the first time, but this moment easily surpassed it. Percy had never expected he would have this chance after what he had done. He looked on with wonder at the little girl he had helped create.

Percy looked at Annabeth gratefully, unable to speak the words to express his emotion towards the blonde woman. Annabeth Chase was an angel. An angel that he didn't deserve but selfishly wanted at his side.

With a tenderness Annabeth didn't know was possible, he placed a soft kiss on his daughter's closed eyes. A few of his stray tears littered across the young girl's face as he nuzzled her blonde hair affectionately. "I love you so much, baby. Daddy loves you so much." He continued pressing kisses on her face. "I'm so sorry that I hurt your wonderful, strong mother. And I'm sorry that I haven't been the father you deserve. But just know that you are my world. You are daddy's savior."

Sofia opened her eyes to which Percy gave an audible gasp as he looked down at her angelic face. Unsure about her reaction, he gave her a small smile. The little girl, however, just giggled. "No cry!"

She took her chubby hands to wipe away the tears streaming down her father's face. Any inhibitions Percy had vanished as he began where he left off. He peppered kisses all over her face as the little girl continued to squeal in delight. "Baby, you're so beautiful. So, so beautiful. You are the most loved person in this world. Daddy's little angel."

Percy met Annabeth's smile with a large grin of his own. He knew at this moment that he was being given a second chance: to be a father to his daughter and to be Annabeth's best friend again. He was not going to mess this up. Not this time. The Fates had given him everything…everyone… he had wanted despite his prior actions. He used his free hand to take Annabeth's and squeezed it gently.

"I promise…I promise that I won't let the either of you down ever again."

Δ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a part two than an epilogue. This ending turned out to be completely different than what I had in mind when I first started writing the story. Before I started writing, I had really wanted to Percy to suffer a lot. Annabeth was supposed to cut off all ties with him completely.
> 
> However, as I began to write his character, I started feeling guilty. Maybe if I hadn't written the first part primarily from Percy's perspective, this ending would have been different. But the story kept building on its own, and slowly… I felt bad for keeping Percy away from his daughter after all his anticipation.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope this ending was not a disappointment. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
